3dsunshinefandomcom-20200213-history
Tools
Controls Grab Block Touch your pointer to a block when it highlights press and hold your trigger button. When you're ready to place your block release the trigger button. Grab Group Touch your pointer to a group of blocks (or single block) when it lights up click and hold your trigger button. When you're ready to place your group release the trigger. Draw Block Select a block you want to draw with by highlighting it. When you're ready to start drawing click and hold the trigger button while moving your hand. When you want to stop drawing release the trigger. Draw Group Select a group you want to draw with by highlighting it. When you're ready to start drawing click and hold the trigger button while moving your hand. When you want to stop drawing release the trigger. Delete Block To delete an individual block highlight it and press and release the trigger. If you want to delete several blocks quickly you can also hold down the trigger and move it through blocks. Delete Group To delete a whole group of blocks highlight it and click and release the trigger button. Volume Delete With the glue tool selected (in either block or group mode) touch your wand tips together when your delete hand turns yellow hold down its trigger button and pull out a volume. With the blocks you'd like to remove deleted release your trigger. Poof! Annoying blocks gone. Line Block Highlight the block you want to make a line from. Click and hold the trigger button while moving your hand in the direction you want to draw your line. Lines can be straight or diagonal. Line Group Highlight the group of blocks you want to make a line from. Click and hold the trigger button while moving your hand in the direction you want to draw your line. Lines can be straight or diagonal. Wall Block Highlight a source block, click, and hold down to drag out a wall. Walls only grow horizontally and vertically. Wall Group Highlight a source group, click, and hold down to drag out a wall. Walls only grow horizontally and vertically. Block Box With your pointer highlight a source block, click and hold to drag out a hollow structure with four corners. Box Group With your pointer highlight a source group, click and hold to drag out a hollow structure with four corners. Volume Glue Choose the glue tool from the menu, touch your pointers together, when the arrow glows yellow click and hold the trigger, drag out your hands to create a volume. When you let go any blocks inside of the volume will become a group. Block Glue With the glue tool selected highlight hold your trigger down and drag your pointer through the blocks you'd like to glue. For greater accuracy you can also glue blocks individually by highlighting a block and clicking and releasing your trigger. Grab Duplicate Highlight the block or group you would like to duplicate. Click and hold the grip button on the lower part of the controller. When you're ready to place your block or group release the grip button. Inventory Management The block library can be a toil to sort through, so we've added a block library so you can quickly access the blocks important to your building session. Simply drag and drop a block from the block library or scene into the inventory. You can also store parts in the inventory. Rewind Undo/Redo Tutorial To rewind click the "start rewinding button" on the Rewind Undo menu. This will automatically start a real time rewind on your build. To skip backwards faster click the button with the arrow and line. The same things can be done to fast forward. When you're ready to start building again simply click "resume building." Category:Tools and controls